Long Lost
by Nina.4444
Summary: She had left their lives long ago but what if the reasons for her leaving weren't as they had believed. And what happens when she comes crashing back into their lives, for all the Braxtons.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Lost**

Chapter 1: Ricky

* * *

><p>Brax walked in the door after placing his board in the porch and his eyes rolled backwards reflexively at the sight that awaited him. He headed towards the kitchen picking up a cushion from the lounge before smirking at the satisfying sound of it coming sharply into contact with his brothers' head,<p>

"Oi!" Heath yelled at the sudden knock looking up only for a laugh to erupt from beneath him,

"You two right?" Brax asked as he opened the fridge. After returning the milk to the door he turned to see Heath pulling Bianca up off the couch a red flush tinging the latters' cheeks.

"Community property" he said bluntly, staring at them pointing his hand at the lounge only making Bianca giggle harder and he shook his head,

"You have a room I'm pretty sure" it was at that point that Casey and Tamara walked in the door,

"How was school" he turned to the two youngest in the room,

"Borrrring" Tamara whined causing Bianca to turn towards her raising an eyebrow,

"Hey I took one of your classes today!" she protested,

"Yeah I hope you set a better example there than you do here Ms Scott" Brax interrupted with a pointed look, gesturing towards the couch for the second time, causing Heath to snort in laughter wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Alright I've got to head to Angelo's" Heath announced, pressing a kiss to the side of Bianca's head before looking up at Brax,

"Covering for Kyle" he offered as an explanation,

"Why what's he doing?" Heath simply shrugged in response and yet his answer came from Tamara who was headed towards her own room,

"Might have something to with Phoebe" she hinted and Brax let his head fall back letting out an exasperated huff. Bianca nudged him on her way past,

"Oh let them be happy" she grinned and he shook his head as he nodded goodbye to Heath,

"Oi bring some dinner back yeah?" Heath nodded following Bianca back to theirs to get changed. Brax turned back to grab the books he had brought back with him to go through and he'd barely sat down before his brothers yell caught his attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Heath's voice rang out causing Brax to turn towards the door. Moving towards it, Casey and Tamara emerging once again from their rooms, he saw Heath with his arm holding Bianca behind him glaring forcefully at the man standing on their doorstep. The kid, now all grown up, that he hadn't seen in at least three years held his hands up in surrender as Brax stepped up beside Heath,

"Guys just….-"

"What are you doing here?" Brax asked sharply his brow creasing as he stared at the man.

"Just hear me out" he said almost pleadingly and Brax's eyes narrowed as he considered the man with wide eyes. His gaze was skittish flicking back and forth between them and the street. Brax sighed there was no way in hell he was going to invite this hell and trouble into his house,

"Get out of here Vincent" Heath said beating him to it,

"Hey Casey" Vincent said ignoring Heath and Brax's eyebrows shot upwards glancing back at his youngest brother before stepping forwards,

"You don't talk to him" he growled. He knew the guy was trouble, over his dead body would he allow him to drag Casey into whatever he was dealing with,

"Whatever you want we're not interested, now get out" his words were blunt leaving less than no room for discussion as he held his gaze. Vincent nodded taking a step back and then bowing his head, running his hands through his hair nervously as if torn. His eyes returned to their street glancing up and down it several times before looking back up at Brax,

"Guys please, it's Ricky"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I know it's only the start but let me know what you think. Obviously this is different to what actually happened on the show but I hope you enjoy and want to know more. Update coming soon. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Lost**

**Chapter 2: Taken**

The silence was palpable and Brax struggled to keep his mind on track as memories of the young woman he hadn't seen in many years flooded his mind,

"Ricky?" Heath questioned from beside him. Brax could hear the shock in his brothers' voice and didn't need to turn to know there was a confused frown contorting his features,

"Haven't heard that name in a while" Casey spoke from behind them. Brax continued to watch the man a scowl on his face and his mind racing,

"This better as hell not be a set up" Brax said darkly as the entire group moved inside the house and Bianca closed the door behind them all. Vincent shook his head taking a breath,

"It's not I swear I…..I didn't know where to go" he admitted,

"So she got herself in trouble did she, should have known that would have happened sooner or later" Heath said still standing by the door and Brax looked up at him to see the anger in his eyes,

"Heath" he warned, noticing Bianca's confused expression from where she and Tamara leant against the couch observing.

"So you gonna explain?" he asked impatiently looking at Vincent who nodded,

"Yeah she is in trouble" he said glancing at Heath,

"But it wasn't her….Adam- ."

"What does he have to do with it, Ricky hated him" Heath spat and Brax knew his brother was losing his cool. He knew that Heath still held onto plenty of anger when it came to Erica Sharpe but if there was one person he hated even more so it was certainly her brother.

"Look she left, she got out mate, it's what you wanted for her just as much as we did" Vincent said facing Heath,

"You can't be angry at her for getting free of him"

"Thought you and her brother were best buddies" Brax interrupted before Heath could react. Vincent sighed and rubbed his neck closing his eyes,

"Look she got out as far as I know she went to the city, I don't know what she was doing there but Adam had tracked her down, he found her a couple years ago. Apparently he left her there, came to his senses knew she was better off" Brax's eyes narrowed taking in the words. Lifting his eyes to Heath he knew he would never believe the story,

"Look anyway Adam got into some shit and …it was bad, is bad, just…it got real bad" he explained and they watched his eyes go blank and his skin lose a little colour,

"She wasn't involved but….they went after Ricky" Brax sighed dropping his head at the news. Not giving them anytime to process the news Vincent pulled out an envelope from his pocket,

"They've got her, they sent us these…. Well they sent Adam these" he explained and Brax didn't move to stop Casey from reaching out for them knowing while he probably didn't want his younger brother seeing them, he certainly didn't want to. Casey's gasped filled the room once he'd pulled the photos from the envelope. Bianca's followed,

"Oh my god" her eyes were wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth causing Heath to move forward and place a hand on her back before reaching forward and plucking one of the photos from Casey's hands. Brax watched Heath's face drain of its own colour as well and he bit the inside of his mouth,

"What the hell happened?" Heath muttered his eyes fixed on the face of his old friend,

"You….we need to go the police…if…if you're saying they still have her" Bianca stuttered and by that time Tamara had peered over Casey's shoulder horror seeping into her own eyes as well. At Bianca's words Vincent straightened up his eyes widening as well manically as he swung around back to Brax,

"No….no guys listen..please…look you don't want to do that….I shouldn't be here as it is….please..don't go to the cops, I shouldn't be here" he pleaded,

"Why are you here then?" Brax asked and he sighed in frustration,

"I don't think Adam gives two cents if Rick gets out alive or not. He's gone, he doesn't care" Vincent said seriously his eyes still pleading with Brax's,

"Course he doesn't" Heath scoffed,

"Never did" he said his eyes dropping back down to the photo and Brax couldn't help but nod at Heath's words.

"You know who sent you these?" Heath asked and Vincent shook his head,

"Na, we don't know who has her"

"Why'd they take her" it was Vincent's turn to drop his head and regret filled his face.

"Adam…he's dealing this new drug, dangerous shit, real dangerous, one of his clients per se weren't so happy with the batch Adam got them. He said he wasn't payin, Adam refused, says he's not the one making it so it's not his problem. We got these photo's two weeks later"

"How long's it been?" Brax asked,

"A week…..I've been looking for her, trying to convince Adam and I thought he was, honestly, but he's not. He doesn't care. But Ric…..we all cared about Ric-"

"If you cared about her you wo—"

"Heath!" Brax stopped Heath in his tracks who had stepped towards Vincent his voice raising in volume and anger,

"Will you just put those away" Heath snapped at Bianca and Casey who still held the photo's,

"I didn't know what to do" Vincent said turning towards Heath,

"Then I remembered you boys, you were always close with her and I know we don't get along but we need to get her out of there and I can trust you to do that" Brax shook his head knowing that just when it had settled his life and everyone's around him had once again been turned on its head.

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I saw them and then wrote this, excited! Hope you like this review please!**

**I have the general idea for this story but if you have anything in particular you guys want to see let me know and I'll try to add it in!**

**Thanks **


End file.
